A firefighter's helmet is a very important part of the firefighter's protective gear. During firefighting activity a helmet worn by a firefighter should be secure upon the head of the firefighter and should not move upon the head of the firefighter. Any movement of a helmet upon the head of a firefighter during firefighting activity may cause problems in the effectiveness of the firefighter's work.
A firefighter's helmet conventionally includes a face protective shield. The face protective shield is pivotally attached to the helmet and is pivotally movable upwardly and downwardly at the forward portion of the helmet. Therefore, a conventional helmet of a firefighter is heavier at the front portion thereof than at the rearward portion thereof.
Conventionally, a firefighter's helmet includes only a chinstrap to retain the helmet upon the head of the firefighter. However, due to the fact that the firefighter's helmet is heavier at the forward portion thereof, the helmet tends to tip forwardly upon the firefighter's head. Of course, such forward tipping is objectionable, and a conventional chinstrap does not assist in preventing the forward tipping.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a firefighter's helmet which can be securely attached to the head of a firefighter and which does not move with respect to the firefighter's head.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a firefighter's helmet which can be easily, readily, and quickly attached to the head of a firefighter.
Another object of this invention is to provide a firefighter's helmet which includes securing means for securing the helmet to the rear portion, and to the side portions and to the front portion of the head of the firefighter who wears the helmet.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a firefighter's helmet in which the securing means can be operated easily and readily and quickly by the firefighter who wears the helmet.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a firefighter's helmet which can be constructed at substantially the same costs as a conventional helmet for a firefighter.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of the firefighter's helmet, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.